Can't show you with words
by shir0usagi
Summary: Gruvia one-shot, full of fluff and smut. Gray comes back from a mission and the only thing he wants is to spend some time with his girlfriend.


**Hiii :D It's common to throw a warning when there's a lemon, so I'll do it too. LEMON ALERT ! **

**It takes a little bit before you get to the lemon, hope you're not too impatient hehe**

******This is originally a chapter from another fic of mine, called Once upon a mission, but since it was not really tied with the main plot I decided to post it as a one-shot as well.**

* * *

It was evening.

"I'm never getting on a train again!" Natsu whined, his eyes still swirling from the nausea, as they made their way from Magnolia's train station to the guild.

"Hang in there Natsu.." Happy said.

"Luce, will you give me a rub on my back when we get home?"

"Sure!" She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Now I feel a little better..." he said and Lucy gave him a cute grin.

Erza looked at the couple with the corner of her eye and smiled.

"You're making me sick.." Gray muttered. He was actually glad about his friends being together but he just wanted to piss the dragon slayer, which he did, because Natsu threw at him one of their usual insults. His mind flew to his own girlfriend.

He didn't know back when they started dating, but Juvia turned out to be the best girlfriend he could ever ask for.

At first he had feared that her acts of jealousy would stir up, but he couldn't be more wrong. Most of the times she seemed to enjoy the attention he was giving her. And while she had stopped finding love-rivals in every female that dared talk to him, he couldn't stop throwing angry glares at the guys that eyed her when they walked on the street.

They never had a fight until now. Not because they were putting effort on it but because there just wasn't anything to quarrel about. She was more enthusiastic and he was more laid-back, but they seemed to complement each other in their own way. Sometimes he wondered why they didn't start dating earlier, more like he regretted not opening up to her earlier, but then again, they had all the time ahead for that. He was also working on being a bit more demonstrative when their friends were around, which was kind of easier now that the teasing and giggling was over.

He wasn't bothered by her antics anymore, he found them rather entertaining.

She always made him little presents (all handmade, because "_spending time to make them holds a special meaning_" as she said) and he couldn't complain because he knew that was her way to show her love. At some point he thought he should return the gesture (besides, he felt bad that she puts so much effort to something she didn't really have to do), so he bought them tickets for a weekend at Akane resort. He could still remember her squeals hurting his eardrums when he showed her the tickets.

Not to mention sex. Either intense and mind-blowing or gentle and loving, it was always more than fulfilling. Just the thought of it could give him a boner. She was so eager that he was considering of giving in to some of her kinks.

He was called back to reality when the vivid noise from the guild hall reached his ears. They walked in and headed to the bar, where Mirajane welcomed them with a warm smile.

"We're back!" Natsu roared.

"Welcome back!" she said cheerfully. "But hey, weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?"

"The client was very content, so he spared us a day." Erza replied.

Gray's eyes scanned the guild hall to find Juvia. Normally she would come to greet him the moment he stepped in the guild.

"She left a few minutes ago." Mira sang in his ear.

"No, I umm.." he started but Mira winked at him playfully.

"Mira, I'd like a milkshake!" Lucy said.

"Right away!"

"I'm exhausted so umm… I'll go home.. See you tomorrow." Gray said and sat up.

"Okay, see ya!"

"As if we don't know that he's going to Juvia!" Lucy said when he disappeared.

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, what an idiot."

* * *

Juvia's eyes wandered above the selves of the grocery shop. Gray-sama would be back from a week long mission the following day and she wanted to make him the best dinner ever. She had already picked the ingredients for his favorite food and now she was trying to choose the ones for dessert. Erza had given her the recipe for strawberry cake the other day… Should she go with that? _But Juvia has made cake for Gray-sama many times, maybe he would like something different…_ After five minutes of thinking and changing her mind quite a few times, she decided that she should make ice cream. She paid and headed home.

Juvia'd _better start from today, the ice cream will need a lot of time to be ready!_ She placed the bags on the kitchen counter, then took off her clothes and walked to the shower. She would have a nice bath before getting down to business.

She turned on the water and stepped in. She wasn't excited only because Gray would be back. Tomorrow was a special day because they would be together for three months. THREE WHOLE MONTHS! She giggled. Time had flowed so quickly. She hoped that there were yet months and years and babies to come.

They always made sure to spend time together between their missions. They would hang out in the guild with their guildmates, or go to some nice place in Magnolia, or just stay in, usually at his house, where she would stay for the night. Without a doubt, it was the best days of her life and she could tell that he enjoyed it as well.

* * *

Gray was strolling the way towards Fairy Hills, holding a bag with meals from her favorite take-away restaurant. He was going to make her a surprise, since she didn't know that he was back. Hopefully it would make her happy. Before he realized, he was already outside the dormitory. Then instead of walking through the door, he headed to the right side of the building and looked up to her window, the lights were on. _Yup, she's home… _Molding magic in his hands, he made a ladder of ice and climbed to her window. His eyes wandered quickly in the room; no Juvia. But then he saw steam coming out of the bathroom door. He chuckled; she was probably taking a bath. Now what should he do.. Should he join her in the shower? _No, that would scare the shit out of her… _He shook the horror movie scene out of his mind and decided to wait for her to get out.

He had just stepped in when the bathroom door opened and she got out along with a cloud of steam, murmuring a song. She was wearing a loose salmon T-shirt that barely covered her black lacy panties. It took her a few moments to notice him.

"GRAY-SAMA!" she ran and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey!" he hugged her back, practically squeezing her on him.

She pulled her face off his chest and looked up to him, joy glinting in her eyes. "Juvia thought you'd be back tomorrow"

"True. But we finished the job earlier so…here I am. Are you happy?"

"Yes! Juvia is so happy!" She locked her lips on his for a long, deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled passionately as his hand caressed her wet hair.

They parted for air and she stepped down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, waving the bag in front of her.

Juvia clapped her hands in enthusiasm when she saw the sign on the bag. "Hai!" Then unexpectedly she buried again in his chest making him stumble a bit backwards. "Juvia is really very happy.."

Gray smiled and kissed the tip of her head.

…

Juvia prepared their dinner while he was taking a shower. A few minutes later he got out, with a towel on his wet hair. The door creaking open made her turn around. Droplets of water fell from his hair down to his collarbone. Her eyes roamed from the toned deltoids to his chiseled chest and down on his delicious abs, giving their place lower to a perfectly defined V line that dived in his boxers. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side to a lustful stare, as if she could get a better view in that angle. It's been about two years that they've known each other and three months that they've been dating, yet this body made her hot as ever. All she could think is that she wanted to feel it.

"Juvia?" his voice made her snap out of it.

"Eh?" She shook her head, then turned around to hide the blush in her face. "Come here Gray-sama, let's eat!"

He walked behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. She smiled softly as she felt his lips brushing over her skin.

"So how did your mission go?" she asked as they started eating.

"Good actually. It was the first time in ages that we didn't destroy anything while on a mission. Which means that we didn't have to use part of the reward for repairs."

"Oh that's great!" She said cheerfully, knowing that Natsu and the gang had a thing for destroying stuff.

"I know.." he mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with food. "What about you?"

"Gajeel-kun went on a mission with Levy-san, so Juvia took one with Elfman-san and Lisanna-san."

"Cool. How was it?"

"Well according to Elfman-san, it was a man…"

Gray laughed, almost chocked on the potato he was chewing.

They had both finished their meal, so he walked to the bed. All his joints hurt and his muscles felt sore; it was a tough mission after all. He threw himself on the soft mattress and growled at the instant relief as his limbs fell heavy to the sides. He rolled over and patted a spot on the bed next to him, nodding her to lie down as well.

"Juvia will clean up the table a bit and she'll be right there"

"Alright" He crosses his arms behind his head and gazed at the ceiling. During all that time they were together he had found out that, apart from himself, his girlfriend was also fixated with cleaning. To him, cleaning up could wait for tomorrow but he wouldn't fight over such a petty thing.

Juvia tried to make it as fast as she could, the time she spend with her Gray-sama was priceless and she didn't want to waste any minute from cuddling with him. When she was done, she closed the lights, except for the bedside lamp and jumped on the bed.

"Gray-sama?" she whispered in his ear but she got no answer. She raised her head and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. _Stupid Juvia! You were late and Gray-sama fell asleep!_

She had spent some moments staring at his peaceful expression when she decided to follow him to sleep.

She bent and placed a soft kiss on his cheek."Goodnight Gray-sama."

**~A couple of hours later~**

He rolled over in his sleep and half of his body landed on her, placing his knee between her legs. His face rested in her neck while his hand fell on her left breast.

His weight pressed on her made her wake up. She smiled at the cute sight, his breath tickling her neck and his heart beating calmly against her skin. She caressed his back up and down, then her hands ran in his hair.

"Mmm.." his hand squeezed her breast and he rubbed his crotch on her thigh. Juvia could feel his hardening erection through the fabric of his boxers, a familiar sensation simmered in her lower abdomen.

"Gray-sama.."

He nipped and sucked at her neck while his hand slithered under her T-shirt, reached on the swell of her breast and played with the nipple, making her gasp.

He smirked at the enticing sound, the drowsiness long gone. She ran her hand on his back, brushing her nails over the rough flesh. He looked up at her, her luscious lips slightly open and her half lidded eyes filled with desire. They locked their lips in a hungry kiss. She growled in his mouth and cupped his face.

They parted for some air and he took the chance to take off her cloth that stood between their heated bodies. Now free to roam his mouth on her skin, he dived in her neck and sucked hard at her pulse point, eliciting a moan from her throat.

She placed one leg around his waist and tugged him closer to her burning core. It was his time to groan. He moved lower on her right breast and swirled his tongue on the sensitive nipple. She moaned and arched her back. Then he released it with a low 'pop' and put the other nipple in his mouth, biting it slightly. She moaned again to the delightful pain.

Gray chuckled, he was so amused by the sounds she made with just this little foreplay that he felt an unbearable urge to take her there and turn her into a moaning mess.

But not yet.

His hand caressed its way between her creamy thighs making her walls clench wildly in anticipation. He slid his fingers underneath her panties, in her slick folds and watched as she surrendered unconditionally to his touch, his eyes darkened with pure lust. She threw her head back and let out a wanton whimper. Her hand placed on his shoulder, then travelled down to feel his toned bicep and stopped on his hand, making it press stronger and increase the delicious friction.

"God, you're so wet…" he kissed her jawline, desire unfolding urgently through her. She rolled her hips slowly against his skilled fingers that stroke her opening.

He removed his hand and licked his drenched digits clean, growling at her sweet taste. She pushed his chest, making him lie on his back and crawled on him. Her lips and tongue trailed from his mouth to his neck, down to his collarbone while his hands squeezed her butt.

She pulled back and sat on his lap, her hand run on his ripped stomach and stopped at his waistband. She looked at the huge bulge on his boxers, then up to him.

"What does Gray-sama want?" she asked teasingly, her fingers playing with the waistband without moving lower.

"Touch me" his voice was deep and bold, his eyes piercing through hers. It wasn't just a demand, more like…an order. Excitement flowed in her veins, she complied and pulled down his boxers, revealing the pulsating erection that ached for attention. Her fingers teased the head and he hissed, his cock twitched painfully on her palm. She wrapped her hand around it firmly and stroked it down. He groaned and bucked his hips.

"Fuck! Juvia, I can't stand it.."

A mischievous smile formed on her face. "Well then…" she stepped off his lap and stood on her knees beside him. Her hands reached on her lacy panties, her thumbs glided underneath and, pulled the garment downwards seductively, then tugged it completely off and let it fall next to her. She stood there with her thighs spread, giving him a fair eyeful of her labia, her head tilted to the side, one hand rested on her breast and the other one tangled in her hair, inviting him for undisclosed pleasure.

Gray licked his lower lip, it was by far the most erotic view he had ever seen and it would carve in his mind forever. _Damn…_ she sure knew how to turn him on. And the fact that she was all shy to others but could turn so incredibly sexy just for him really tempted him to no end, it stirred up an animalistic feeling inside him, that strived to take over.

He removed his boxers and crept to her. His right hand grabber his member, and rubbed it in her folds, soaking the tip with her fluids while their lips brushed on each other torturously. Juvia let out a soft gasp; she was desperate to feel him inside her but depriving from it just a little, until they both felt about to explode, would make it more intense and fulfilling.

His hands slid to her sides. He grinned at her before flipping her on her fours. His palm trailed on her back, pushing it down on the bed and she grabbed the mattress firmly as she felt his shaft poking on her moist entrance.

He pushed his hips forward, sinking his length deep inside her. He breathed out heavily as the addictive feeling of her warm walls wrapping around him washed through his heated body. He grabbed tight on her waist.

He pulled out and then shoved back in fast. Her lips parted to a loud cry and she threw her head back, losing her mind in the sweet pleasure. He rolled his hips pulling her firmly against his erection. His voice cracked as he groaned, this angle was just mind-blowing. The grip on her waist became tighter, his fingertips dug into the soft flesh as he thrust into her hard but in a rather slow pace.

He bent upon her, his necklace tickling her back, and placed an affectionate kiss on her shoulder. She whispered sweet words that made his heart clutch on his chest. His hands wrapped around her stomach and he raised their upper bodies, keeping up the rhythm he had set.

Juvia cupped his neck and pulled him for a deep kiss, groaning as he roamed his tongue in her mouth. His one hand squeezed her left breast while the other one moved between her thighs and pinched her clit. She moaned longingly, her hand placed on the hand that kneaded her breast.

"Haahh… Gray… m-more… "

Grazing his teeth on her neck, his thrusts became more aggressive while his fingers worked on her clit frantically.

"Aaaahhh… so –uugh– so deep… haaaaahhh..GRAY-SAMAAA!" she screamed shamelessly loud, her eyes rolling on the back of her head.

Sweat was dripping down on his neck. "You're so loud, Juvia.." he whispered huskily, nipping at her earlobe. "Don't you mind the other girls hearing?"

"They're –ahh– used to Juvia making noise a long time now… I don't think they'll bother.." the words rolled on her tongue without really thinking about it, her mind had stopped functioning properly long ago.

He stopped for a moment to process the information. They usually spent the night at his place. Actually he hadn't come to her house for ages. Which means… A devious smirk crept on his face.

"Interesting."

He pulled out, making her loins twitch at the loss of contact, and lied her on her back, a dangerous sparkle glinting in his eyes. Her face was all red and heated from embarrassment. She never really meant to let him know about what she's been doing when she was alone, how she tried to soothe the need for him, back from the days they still weren't a couple (to the point she thought that the girls in the dormitory could hear her and just had the tack to let it go). Now she had a feeling that he would tease her about it. And she was damn right.

He lied upon her, grinding his erection on her entrance. "So tell me, Juvia" he buried his face in her neck, nibbling the tender skin, "What do you imagine me do when you touch yourself?" She whimpered, his voice deep and hoarse, sending shivers down her spine.

"Come on Juvia" He pushed forth a little, burying the tip of his member inside her; her walls clamped, desperate to wrap around his full length. Her hands placed on his hips, trying to pull him into her but he wouldn't move an inch further "I am your lover, you can talk to me about those kind of stuff.." he whispered on her lips.

"Could it be what I'm doing now?" he asked and thrust in hard. She cried out helplessly.

He withdrew and plunged two fingers inside her. "Or am I just touching you?" he prompted, rolling his digits.

"Haaahh…"

"Tell me."

Her hands slowly trailed up on his muscular back and dived in his spiky black hair, her blue eyes stared in his darker ones. "Both" she admitted and her cheeks flushed.

Gray flashed a grin at her. "See, it wasn't that hard" he said softly and pressed his lips on her.

"I do it too sometimes…" he mumbled as he trailed wet kisses on her breast.

"A-and you think of Juvia?" she looked down to him as he sucked her nipple.

He let his mouth off her breast and crawled up to her. "Only you" he kissed her lower lip.

"I think of your body" he kissed the corner of her mouth, making her cheeks blush even more

"and my hands on it" he kissed the other corner

"and –nghh – I'd better stop talking about it if you want us to keep having fun 'cause I feel like I'm gonna cum"

She giggled. Her hand reached on his face, her middle and index finger brushed across his lips. He put them in his mouth and flicked his tongue.

"Make love to Juvia" she said softly.

He muttered something she didn't catch, then pushed her against the bed's headboard and slammed into her. She moaned wantonly and wrapped her legs around him. He shoved his hips mercilessly, his one hand on her lower back, supporting her weight, and the other one pinned hers on the wall above their heads.

Their erratic moans and the sinful sound of skin slamming on skin filled the room. They rocked their hips in a wild pace, creating the most ravishing friction. Her voice cracked as she felt the powerful orgasm washing through her, activating all her nerves.

Her nails dug into his back, the pleasure was more than her mind could conceive.

Resting his head in neck, he lost count of the times he felt he would come, but he didn't, the burning sensation kept coiling inside him. He just couldn't get enough of it, her body, her warmth, her smell, her moans, everything. He craved everything about her as though his life depended on it.

Her limbs went numb and she fell on his lap, panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place as he made slow, shallow thrusts inside her, giving her time to calm down, his eyes locked on her beautiful features. Her eyes were still shut and she whispered his name breathlessly. Of all the sounds she made during sex, and she made a lot, in every decibel, this one was his favorite. She raised her heavy eyelids and looked at him.

"God, I love you." he rushed out, "So much that I feel I can't show you with words.."

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him for a tender kiss.

He picked up agonizing speed and with a loud moan she let her head fall on his shoulder. He pumped faster, deeper, harder, feeling the heat roaming wildly all over him. Groaning hoarsely while he was consumed by raw pleasure that drove him past the point of sanity.

She threw her head back and screamed as her body was lit on fire again. In the blissful haze she could feel his hard on throb in her clamping walls and with a final thrust he came, spilling his hot seed inside her.

They slipped down on the bed. He breathed deeply above her quivering body to satiate his lungs with air, eyes shut, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He raised his head from her neck to look at her.

"That was-" he stopped to catch his breath, "fuckin' amazing…"

He pulled out and lied on the soft bed, his aching arms fell to the sides.

She lied upon him, resting her forearms on his chest. He fixed the pillows behind his head to have a better view. Her blue hair glued on her forehead due to the sweat and her cheeks were still red from the heat.

"Now Juvia feels wide awake and can't fall back to sleep.."

Gray smirked. "Really? I am kinda tired…"

"But when you woke up Juvia you didn't seem tired at all!"

He raised his shoulders. "Well you squeezed my energy out"

She giggled.

"But if you can't sleep then I'll keep you company" he added, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Her face lit with joy. "Gray-sama, you're so sweet!" she exclaimed and crushed her lips on his, startling him.

He flashed his attractive grin, making her heart clutch in her chest; he was so handsome.

"Actually…" she shifted above him "Juvia can't sleep because she is very excited!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because it was the first time Gray-sama told Juvia that he loves her!" she replied softly.

"Was it?" he said nervously, averting his eyes, a slight blush stained his cheeks.

He knew it was. In fact, he had asked himself whether he loves her quite a few times. Over those past three months he came to realize a few things. He laughed a lot and smiled even more. He started to like returning to his home, just because she would come by later. He caught himself being worried about her whenever she took on a tough mission, even though he knew she was strong enough to pull it off. And he missed her. He missed her whenever she wasn't around for a while. He wondered if all that meant that he loved her. But then again, if it didn't, he thought he'll never be able to fall in love because, really, anything there was that he could possibly feel about her, he already did.

From what he knew, the magic phrase usually came along with a romantic (rather cheesy in his opinion) speech or gesture. And, well, that wasn't quite his expertise. She was the opposite. She always made sure to show him how she felt in every possible way. He had to keep up and he didn't know how. But when she whispered his name, he remembered all the reasons why he loved being with her and he just had to let her know, no matter the way.

"Mm-hmm" she murmured cheerfully. "Juvia loves you too!"

"I know"

"Nee Gray-sama…can I ask you something?" she said as her finger drew invisible patterns on his chest.

"Sure"

"What do you feel when you are with Juvia?"

He wore a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well.." she tried to find the proper words to explain it "Juvia feels butterflies in her stomach when she's with you. What about you?"

He snorted. "I don't know about butterflies…" There it was, the lovey-dovey stuff he couldn't pull off.

"But I love you." He said brushing his thumb over her cheek. "You might not hear me say it often, but I really do. Keep that in mind okay?"

Her lips curved into a soft smile and she nodded. His words warmed her inside and she couldn't ask for more. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong there Juvia, are you feeling sleepy?"

"Maybe.."

Gray laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled their bodies to the side. Juvia nuzzled in his neck while his hand trailed down to the curve of her hip, then up to her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes until their eyelids became heavy and they fell back to sleep.

**Hope you liked it :P**

** If you'd like to read my other fic, you can find it in my profile XD please do! hehee.. And hey, I made a blog for fanfics and prompts and stuff ! it's on my profile too :)**

**Soo...your thoughts? Review to let me know :)**


End file.
